Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus and a method for calibrating the optical apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (3D) object generating apparatus and a method for calibrating the 3D object generating apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Additive manufacturing, three-dimensional (3D) printing, and rapid prototyping are technologies for rapidly generating 3D object. The 3D information for generating 3D object may be made by software (such as CAD) or 3D object scanner.
Stereolithography is a method and apparatus for making 3D object by successively printing thin layers of a curable material one on top of the other. A programmed movable beam shining on a surface or layer of UV curable liquid is used to form a solid cross-section of the object at the surface of the liquid. The object is then moved, in a programmed manner, away from the liquid surface by the thickness of one layer, and the next cross-section is then formed and adhered to the immediately preceding layer defining the object. This process is continued until the entire object is formed.